


Fencing

by xenosha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Oh the Humanity AU (A Hat in Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Being the Prince is not only studying law!
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 8





	Fencing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Фехтование](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057891) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 




End file.
